halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Világfa
Bevezetés(Introduction)= {|align="left" |valign="top" style="padding:10px;"| :The UNSC has accomplished more since the end of the Human-Covenant War than they did over four centuries thanks to Forerunner technology. Mankind rapidly regains its footing and refuses to reel from near-extinction, instead resolving to emerge from the ashes stronger than before. Advances once believed impossible occur seemingly overnight as the best scientific minds rise to the challenge of outfitting the human race for success. The UNSC's soldiers are armed with energy weapons as well as projectile, its ships are outfitted with the most precise Slipspace navigation to date and the best armaments, and its people are optimistic as humanity reclaims its fallen worlds. The Covenant has broken apart, its alien believers scattered and struggling to survive, leaving the humans a window of opportunity for ascension that very few are hesitant to exploit. :The Office of Naval Intelligence remains the most powerful intelligence agency within the UNSC from 2553 onward, its prestige bolstered by the Spartan-IV Program and its peerless research and development with Forerunner tech. Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky is succeeded by her protege, former Spartan-II Serin Osman, now a Rear Admiral and ruthlessly determined to ensure humanity's survival. In less than a decade after the end of the war, Osman has mired the Sangheili and other ex-Covenant races in enough internal dissent to make the few cooperative factions dependent on the UNSC for sustenance. This systematic dissolution of alien capability involves the deconstruction of both military and domestic threats, accomplished via mechanical sabotage and covert biological warfare on Sanghelios and other homeworlds. With aliens as client races, humanity asserts its dominance and ensures its former enemies will remain in check for decades to come. :However, this period of supremacy is peppered by constant uprisings from within humanity itself. Viewing the UNSC as power-mad, the Insurrection adopts the title “United Rebel Front” and dedicates itself to breaking the government's monopoly on Forerunner technology. Terrorist attacks and the continual threat of sabotage keep the UNSC wary as it relies on the S-IV Program to stamp out rebellion. Unlike their forebears, these Spartans are as charismatic as they are efficient, and quickly win the hearts of the public as humanity's defenders. The previous two generations of Spartans disappear over the years, as the UNSC sweeps the unethical nature of the programs under the rug; the Spartans themselves are either to spend their retirements in isolation from the rest of society or continue serving, albeit in a state of nonexistence. Accused of lacking “basic humanity” by opponents of S-II and S-III, these soldiers are the UNSC's secret weapons and its secret shame, believed to be as much of a liability as they are useful. They are legends, but just that; to the rest of the human race, they are missing in action, to be remembered as fallen heroes alongside the Master Chief. :As one decade passes, then another, Earth's influence stretches further than ever before, boosted by intensive research into the extinct Forerunner Empire. In an attempt to fully inherit the “Mantle,” a theoretical responsibility over all life in the galaxy, the UNSC dedicates resources to locating each of the remaining Halo installations, as well as other important sites. The use of Shield Worlds, including what used to be Onyx, as ONI facilities and even fail-safe colonies proves beneficial as humanity cautiously seeks answers to the questions presented by the Flood. Dr. Catherine Halsey, imprisoned for life by the ONI, remains an invaluable asset as she continues to decode the most difficult Forerunner artifacts, aided only by a select few AI's and ONI's most brilliant xenoarchaeological minds. The Halos are kept under constant surveillance and analyzed with intense scrutiny, the Flood specimens within left undisturbed and with no means of escape. Unknown to all but a select few of ONI's top personnel, the technological revolution and empirical boom of the UNSC has centered around one key purpose: finding a way to eliminate the possibility of another Flood resurgence. :In the mid-2570's, the rise of a remarkably well-equipped human fringe group calling itself Prometheus attracts public attention; its leader, codenamed Anesidora, authors a manifesto calling for radical change in UNSC policy regarding human advancement and condemning the fair treatment of aliens, which wins over many admirers who recall the horror of the Human-Covenant War. Prometheus distributes propaganda but remains elusive, able to dodge even the Office of Naval Intelligence's attempts to bring the group under control. Their interest in Forerunner technology points to significant but unknown goals, and their occasional cooperation with the URF is indicative that some level of anti-UNSC sentiment exists. Their vision of a future with mankind as the masters of the universe is certainly in line with most UNSC doctrine, but their methods are either too obscure or blatantly extreme. Rather than invite direct hostility from the UNSC, Prometheus waits on the sidelines while the colonial frontier struggles under conditions similar to the pre-Covenant rebellions; as years pass, this reticence is replaced by increasing aggression, with terrorist attacks and assassinations bearing definite links to the group. Efforts to hit targets connected to ONI's Forerunner research point to rivalry bordering on zealotry, though their exact motive for striking at xenoarchaeology in particular is unknown. :In the year 2589 A.D., the everyday men and women of Earth and its colonies continue as they always have despite the machinations of disparate factions and the somber shadow of a lingering galactic threat, enjoying the perks of Forerunner science and human ingenuity while going about their daily lives. The UEG's economy is relatively stable, the Spartan-Fours gain publicity for the valiant defense of Earth in far-off battles, and the flying car has finally become a reality. Reach has nearly reclaimed its former glory, its surface scarred but habitable once more and flourishing with human population centers. Rumors abound about life in less idyllic parts of human space, and conspiracy theories as well – theories that Prometheus is actually part of ONI gone rogue, that the Master Chief and his fellow Spartan-IIs are still around disarming rebel bombs and wiping out militia groups in the dead of night, that the entire human race is actually being manipulated by AI masterminds – but these theories garner little showcase beyond the front cover of The Interstellar Enquirer. The Covenant is all but dead, the apocalypse was averted, the night has long since ended. What can humanity do, desperate souls asked on the eve of destruction; what can't humanity do, their children now demand, gazing dreamily up at the stars. :But despite their beauty, the stars are far from welcoming... |-| Az Enklávé (The Enclave)= |-| Történetek (Stories)= |-| Karakterek (Characters)= |-|